La canción de Bella
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Una mirada fue suficiente para cambiar la forma de pensar de Edward. Pero ¿es lo suficientemente valiente para dar el primer paso?. TRADUCCION.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es saltire884 y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Canción: **_**Annie's Song**_** de **_**John Denver**_

**Editado: Septiembre 1, 2011.**

* * *

**..::La Canción de Bella::..**

"Hola Edward," gorjeó Jessica Stanley mientras pasaba frente al Chevy Impala negro en el que estaba apoyado, meciéndose lo suficiente a su paso para sacar las caderas. Edward le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza antes de regresar su vista, una vez más, al estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Forks.

Él había aprendido a no dar a sus conquistas de fin de semana una atención especial. Era la manera más rápida para que una chica abriera sus rodillas y se colgara alrededor de su cuello. Edward no estaba buscando una novia, pronto se iría a la universidad y tendría más chicas ahí. No se veía a si mismo siendo de una sola chica por el momento, sobre todo, no una de Forks.

Esperando sobre el capó del carro, Edward recargó sus pies encerrados por unas botas en la defensa del carro sacando una pluma y comenzó a rodarla ligeramente entre sus dedos. Quería, desesperadamente, fumar, pero le había prometido esa mañana a su mamá que intentaría dejar de fumar, y solo la idea de hacerlo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, Edward apoyo la cabeza en sus manos y masajeo su cuero cabelludo por el sordo dolor que sentía. Considero brevemente saltarse todas las clases hasta recordar por que había prometido dejar de fumar, había prometido esforzarse más en la escuela. No había sonado como una mala idea en su momento, pero con la resaca aun carcomiéndole el cerebro abría dicho cualquier cosa para que dejaran de hablarle. Sentía que su paquete de cigarros pesaba demasiado en su bolsillo, y con el motor caliente debajo de él deseaba no haberse topado con Esme Cullen esta mañana.

La canción que salía del carro volvió a cambiar y Edward tuvo que tragarse sus molestias. "Por el amor de Dios, Jasper. Elige una maldita canción y déjala. Me estas volviendo loco con ese cambio constante de estación."

Jasper asomo su cabeza por la puerta abierta, su rubio y lanudo cabello caía sobre sus ojos azules cuando palmeo los desplomados hombros de su mejor amigo. "No tendría que cambiar de estación si no hubieras roto tu reproductor de CD."

"Te dije que yo no lo rompí; Jessica lo golpeo accidentalmente el fin de semana pasado cuando estábamos…" reprimió de nuevo un gemido al recordar lo que había hecho esa noche, Edward cambio de tema. "No importa como se rompió. El hecho es que esta roto. Ahora deja de molestar con eso; mi cabeza duele como una perra."

"Eso es porque te quejas como una perra. Toma un maldito Midol," murmuró Jasper mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el asiento otra vez y presionaba el botón de escaneo en la radio.

Edward escucho el ruido fuerte y desconocido de un motor que entró en el estacionamiento, pero no le importo lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y ver llegar al nuevo… eso hasta que la camioneta hizo en enorme estruendo, estacionándose a dos lugares de donde estaba Edward, haciendo que casi se cayera del coche por el susto.

"Maldición. Mira esa reliquia," Edward escuchó a Jasper silbar desde dentro del carro cuando la en la radio apareció una canción de Britney Spears. Edward no sabía a quien quería golpear, si al idiota de la camioneta roja o a Jasper por usar la radio como si fuera de él.

"Lo juro por Dios, Whitlock," Edward gruñó, listo para saltar dentro del carro y llevar a su amigo al mundo del dolor. Tenía un pie en el piso cuando su mundo se detuvo en seco.

Saliendo de la camioneta estaba la chica más linda que Edward jamás había visto. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido de su rostro casi perfecto, un par de grandes gafas negras caían por su nariz cuando se agacho para recoger sus llaves que se le habían caído al salir.

Ella no era lo que la gente llamaría hermosa; no era del tipo de chicas con las que Edward solía salir, pero por el momento, ella era todo lo que él podía ver.

"Linda camioneta," gritó Jasper desde el interior del carro cuando la chica paso. Ni siquiera quitó la vista de su bolso cuando levantó la mano e hizo un movimiento.

La estación había cambiado una vez más dentro del carro, pero Edward apenas registro los dulces tonos de John Denver. Él estaba de pie medio congelado cuando la chica nueva se alejó, tropezando con una de las agujetas sueltas de sus Converse mientras seguía buscando algo en su mochila.

Él estaba de pie con sus ojos aún pegados en la chica, mirando como ella se detenía cada pocos segundos para empujar sus gafas por su nariz. Estaba casi listo para avanzar un paso y seguirla cuando Jasper lo saco de su trance haciendo sonar la desagradable bocina del carro, haciendo a Edward saltar antes de girarse y mirar a Jasper.

Jasper, imperturbable por la mirada de Edward, solo sonrío y levanto un casete cuando Edward se volvió hacia la escuela a tiempo de ver a la nueva chica pasar a través de las puertas dobles.

"¿Qué demonios es esta mierda?" pregunto Jasper cuando tiro de la vieja y gastada cinta que cubría el asiento del conductor. Jasper considero seriamente la probabilidad de que sus oídos comenzaran a sangrar. Como podía Edward Cullen, el hombre grande en el campus y capitán del equipo de baseball, tener una mierda de sensible country sobre un hombre que se llena como una noche en el bosque. Eso sonaba un poco morboso para él.

Mirando por el parabrisas, Jasper noto una vez más que Edward de nuevo estaba mirando al espacio. Así no era su mejor amigo tan temprano. Golpeando su mano contra el tablero, Jasper grito, 'Oye', en un intento de atraer la atención de Edward.

"Huh," respondió Edward distraídamente, lanzando una rápida mirada a Jasper antes de regresar su atención a las puertas de la escuela.

"¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Y por que demonios lo tienes en tu carro?"

"Oh, uhm," murmuró Edward, alejando la mirada de la escuela, finalmente escuchando la canción que se había estado reproduciendo. "Es John Denver; a mi mamá realmente le gustan esas cosas. Se llama Annie's Song o algo así," Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Ni siquiera quiero saberlo," murmuró Jasper, saco la cinta del estéreo y una vez más presiono el botón de escaneo de la radio, encontrando una canción de AC/DC. Subió el volumen a un nivel ensordecedor y grito, "Esto es mejor."

Inclinándose, Edward levanto su mochila del suelo húmedo y la arrojó sobre sus hombros cuando se alejó hacia la entrada de la escuela gritando, "Me voy a clases. Cierra el carro cuando te vayas."

Sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando, 'bien', Jasper se reclino en el asiento y cerro sus ojos dejando que el pesado ritmo del rock lavara su cuerpo. Esa mañana Jasper no entro a clases hasta el segundo periodo.

El segundo periodo era el que Edward más odiaba. Biología con Banner era la perdición de su existencia. Edward y el profesor habían empezado con el pie incorrecto desde el inicio del año escolar, y desde ese momento todo se fue cuesta abajo. A Edward le gustaba aparecer cuando Banner ya había iniciado la clase. Disfrutaba ver la vena en la frente del profesor ponerse roja y sobresalir.

Ese día no fue diferente; además, Edward no llego tarde a clases a propósito. Había estado tanto tiempo intentando descubrir información de la chica nueva, sin parecer interesado, que se había perdido de la campana de alerta.

Mientras pasaba por la puerta, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera por su rostro al escuchar la exasperada voz de Banner.

"Cullen," espetó. "La clase comenzó hace cinco minutos. Te agradecería si me mostraras a mí y a tus compañeros un poco de cortesía común y llegaras a clase a tiempo."

"Clase a tiempo. Entendido."

Banner suspiró, sabiendo que estarían teniendo esta conversación la próxima semana.

"Bien, Cullen. Toma asiento. Tienes una nueva compañera de laboratorio; trata de no molestarla mucho."

Edward estaba a punto de protestar y discutir que él siempre se sentaba solo hasta que vio quien era su nueva compañera, y cada pensamiento coherente huyó de su mente.

Banner estaba atontado por el silencio y levanto la vista de los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio. "¿Qué? ¿Sin quejas, Cullen?"

Edward, notando que toda la clase lo estaba viendo, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. "Pensé en ponértelo fácil hoy," respondió, caminando casualmente hacia su mesa y hacia la castaña que estaba sentada haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel. Por dentro, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando estuvo sentado a su lado, el olor de su champú llego hasta él, y tuvo que cerrar sus manos en puños y morderse la lengua para detenerse a si mismo de hacer algo estúpido. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Nunca antes había estado tan afectado por una chica. Para colmo, la chica que había robado su atención lucia y se vestía como si ella deseara desaparecer.

"Hola," dijo una suave voz a su lado. "Soy Bella."

Una pequeña mano pálida entro en su campo de visión y el estómago de Edward se apretó por su proximidad. Su corazón había estado latiendo como un tambor desde que se sentó, arañando su camino a la garganta y dejándolo incapaz de hablar.

No queriendo hacer el ridículo, Edward le hizo una mueca cortante, pero no respondió. Lentamente, vio como Bella doblaba sus dedos dentro de su palma y retiraba su mano, dejándola en su regazo debajo de la mesa. "Bien entonces. Buenos días también para ti, cabrón."

Edward sabía que la había hecho enojar, y sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras para disculparse o corregirla en su idea de que él era un cabrón. Técnicamente, él era un cabrón; todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntarle a cualquiera de sus pasadas conquistas.

Edward se levanto y paso por la puerta al final de la clase antes de que la campana terminara de sonar. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo, chocando con los estudiantes y escondiéndose detrás de los casilleros que había a su paso. Desde ese punto de vista era capaz de ver a la chica de contextura pequeña, vistiendo un suéter demasiado grande, saliendo del salón.

Él la observo subir sus gafas cuando miro un pedazo de papel blanco doblado que estaba tirando en el piso. Algo dentro de él se quebró al ver a Mike Newton acercarse a ella. Se aferro al casillero en un intento de detenerse a si mismo de salir corriendo para intervenir. Afortunadamente, Bella lo hizo por él, por que rodó los ojos y se alejo de un estupefacto Mike.

"Oye hombre, ¿Qué estas viendo?" escucho Edward detrás de él cuando sintió la mano de Emmett golpear su hombro.

Enderezándose y alejando sus ojos de Bella, Edward se giro hasta quedar de frente a su amigo Emmett.

"Nada. Mirando a la nada," respondió Edward rápidamente. Tan pronto como escucho su voz, supo que estaba jodido. Fue demasiado alta, rápida y asustada para ser normal.

"Mierda," Emmett se rió cuando se inclinó a un lado de Edward y miró el pasillo.

"Tu perro sucio," McCarty se rió. "Sin embargo no puedo culparte. Ese culo es una fina pieza que esta a tu alcance."

Edward sintió que apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se estrecharon al desagrado que Emmett mostraba por Bella. No se merecía que hablaran de ella en esa forma; ella no era como el resto de las perras en esa escuela, demandando atención y vistiendo como una puta.

"Emmett," gruño en voz baja, listo para golpear a su amigo, sin importar si Emmett se enteraba de que a Edward le gustaba la chica nueva.

"Demonios, Lauren luce bien. Esa falta es todo menos pudorosa, y ese culo es como para morder," Emmett dio un bocado al aire, como pretendiendo morder el culo de Lauren desde lejos.

Lauren. Edward sentía que todo su cuerpo se desinflaba. Emmett estaba hablando de Lauren.

"Si, me atrapaste," Edward se rió nerviosamente. "Estaba mirando a Lauren, preguntándome si estaba lista para una repetición."

"Mi amigo de pueblo, el jugador," cantó Emmett mientras atrapaba la cabeza de Edward en una llave.

Cuando los dos chicos caminaron por el pasillo, Edward no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada hacia atrás, pasando a Lauren y su corta falda, para llegar a Bella. Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba en un gran problema.

…

"Entonces él dijo…" el relato de Edward fue cortado por Jessica que se sentó en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

"Hola, Edward" saludó cuando apretó su cuello en lo que Edward supuso era un abrazo. "No te he visto _alrededor_ las últimas semanas."

"Muy ocupado," respondió. No quería admitir que cierta chica había captado su atención y ya no estaba para todas esas rondas en el armario del conserje con las niñas.

Sin siquiera intentar esconder su disgusto Edward llego hasta las manos de Jessica y las soltó de su cuello. Estaba a punto de decirle que se levantara de sus rodillas cuando su chillona voz de Chica del Valle hizo que sus hombros se tensaran.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Mira a la perdedora," Edward ni siquiera levanto la vista. Jessica era una perra del más alto grado, y si no era en beneficio de él, la ignoraba cuando abría la boca. Todo lo que pensaba era en la forma de quitar a Jessica de sus rodillas sin que terminara con el trasero en el suelo.

"Oye, chica de los libros, ¿Qué hay con ese suéter? ¿Perdiste una apuesta?"

Toda la mesa rompió en risas, y Edward levanto la vista a tiempo de ver los hombros de Bella encorvarse mientras apresuraba el paso, casi corriendo fuera de la cafetería.

"Que rara," Jessica continuo riéndose. "Huh, Edward. ¿No crees que es rara?" dijo Jessica, esperando impresionar a Edward y demostrando que podía ser una de las chicas 'populares' que podían estar en esa mesa.

Sin importarle que Jessica estuviera en su regazo, Edward se puso de pie abruptamente y la miró caer en el suelo sucio con desinterés. Jessica se removió, luchando para cubrirse el culo con su intento de falda.

"Estos son asientos seleccionados, Jessica. Creo que encontraras tu mesa en el otro lado de la cafetería."

Ignorando las exclamaciones de 'ohhh', Edward pasó a Jessica y camino hacia la puerta, buscando todo lo que le importaba cuando los ojos de toda la escuela estaban en él.

Una torpe Jessica con la cara roja estaba en estado de sorpresa. Su atención se había alejado de Edward que acababa de dejar la cafetería hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos riéndose. "Yo. Él. Pero…" comenzó a tartamudear Jessica antes de cerrar su boca y salir corriendo de la cafetería. Tropezando con la bolsa de otro estudiante, Jessica cayó hacia adelante, aterrizando violentamente en sus rodillas y con el culo al aire.

Luchando por ponerse rápidamente en pie, Jessica se cubrió el trasero con las dos manos cuando una vez más corrió para salir de la cafetería, en ese momento las lágrimas de vergüenza nublaban su visión. La explosión de risas de la cafetería la siguió por el pasillo.

…

Unas semanas después Edward estaba de regreso en biología.

"Y antes de que suene la campana, quiero recordarles a todos sobre sus permisos para el campamento anual se deben entregar a más tardar el viernes," la voz de Banner zumbaba, pero Edward no lo estaba escuchando ya que actualmente estaba involucrado en un juego de tic-tac-toe con Bella. Él había superado sus nervios del primer día y ahora esperaba con interés la hora de biología, donde pasaba la hora pasando notas y susurrando con Bella. Mientras que biología era su tiempo juntos, él no le hablaba fuera de esa clase, todavía estaba tratando de aferrarse a su apodo de 'hombre grande en el campus'. Pero se estaba haciendo más y más difícil con cada día que pasaba.

Cuando Bella dibujo una X en el papel, derrotando a Edward por tercera vez, susurro, "¿Vas a ir?"

"¿Huh?" respondió Edward, distraído por la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de ella.

"El campamento. ¿Vas a ir?" se rió.

"No. Suena aburrido."

"Oh," contesto Bella, decepcionada. "Yo voy. Banner va a dar puntos extras."

Ella no llegó a terminar su frase cuando la campana sonó. Con una sonrisa, dibujo una línea a través de su fila ganadora de X antes de dejar el salón con un, "Te veo después Edward."

Edward la miro irse antes de caminar hacia el escritorio de Banner. Se acerco al encorvado maestro hasta que Banner levanto la mirada de sus papeles y dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

"Si, Edward, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Necesito un permiso."

Por la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Banner, Edward continúo, "Para el campamento. Necesito el permiso."

"¿Te das cuenta de que es trabajar en fin de semana, Cullen? Estarás obligado a participar."

Empezando a impacientarse, Edward rodó los ojos y asintió.

Abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, Banner sacó la hoja y de mala gana se la pasó a Edward.

"No me hagas arrepentirme de esto."

Más tarde, Edward y el resto de sus amigos estaban calentando para una práctica de baseball, cuando Edward defendía sus acciones sobre el campamento.

"Amigo, ¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Emmett sin quitar sus ojos de las porristas que estaban por ahí. "Nadie va a esos campamentos excepto los perdedores. ¿Por qué vas a ir? Quédate aquí. Mis padres se van ese fin de semana; tendremos la casa para una fiesta."

"Puntos extra."

"Pero no será divertido si no vienes, y ninguna de las chicas calientes se mostrará si saben que no estarás allí," Emmett se quejó. Sin Cullen ahí, estaba seguro que la fiesta no iba a funcionar.

"Bien," Emmett suspiró de mala gana. "Supongo que podemos colar algunas bebidas y animar las cosas."

Esto capto rápidamente la atención de Edward, dejo de mover su bate y se giro hacia su amigo. "¿Qué?" pregunto con pánico. "¿Hacer que en el fin de semana?" seguramente Emmett no quiso decir lo que Edward entendió.

"La cosa de biología. Vamos a colar algo de licor, obtener algunos chicos que se registren."

"No. No Emmett," respondió Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza, sabia que esto significaba un problema. "No puedes; es con chaperones."

"Relájate," Emmett se rió cuando corría hacia las porristas. "Lo tengo cubierto," gritó sobre su hombro.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," murmuró Edward cuando se quito la gorra de baseball y paso los dedos por su cabello.

…

"Bien, clase," el señor Banner gritó sobre el ruido de las platicas de los estudiantes mientras daba palmadas con sus manos. "Voy a separarlos en parejas. En esta hoja esta la lista de muestras que necesito que encuentren. El primer equipo que regrese con todas las muestras de la lista, correctamente etiquetadas, ganara la Cebolla Dorada."

Nadie en la clase parecía tener el mismo entusiasmo que Banner por lo que sólo rodaron los ojos y regresaron a seguir platicando.

"Jacob Black con Emmett McCarty." Edward miro con desinterés cuando sus dos compañeros de equipo caminaron a recibir su hoja de trabajo.

"Mike Newton con Jessica Stanley." Banner continuó hablándoles a grupo por grupo.

Edward escaneo el área a su alrededor, sus ojos buscando a Bella en cada rostro. La había visto bajar del autobús, pero en todo el caos que armaron los chicos al estar finalmente libres del autobús y la prisa por poner las tiendas de campañas, le había perdido el rastro.

"¿Buscando a alguien?" una voz preguntó a su lado.

Edward se giro, y ahí estaba Bella, mirando alrededor de él tratando de encontrar que había llamado su atención. Ella lucia hermosa y natural en un par de jeans ajustados y una blusa de franela excesivamente grande que obviamente no era de ella. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Su impecable piel casi brillante. No llevaba las voluminosas gafas negras que usaba todos los días. Él podía ver claramente sus ojos, y eran impresionantes.

Fue refrescante. Desde que llegaron hace una hora, Tanya y Jessica se estaban quejando de que sus tacones se hundían en la tierra, sobre tener que dormir en el 'suelo' y habían retocado su maquillaje dos veces. Edward no tenía ni idea de por que se habían inscrito para el viaje, pero a juzgar por la mirada de coneja que Jessica le estaba enviando, tenía una buena idea.

"Nadie," Edward le sonrió. "No buscaba a nadie."

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Bella, arqueando una ceja hacia él ates de mirar por el campo a donde estaban Tanya y Jessica. "Por que parece que Paris y Nicole quieren tu atención."

Edward no pudo detenerlo. Lo intento; realmente lo hizo, pero la súbita imagen de Jessica ronroneando 'eso es caliente' hizo que se doblara de la risa, agarrando a Bella para mantenerse en posición vertical.

"Oh dios mío," jadeó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonriendo a Bella. "Eso es perfecto."

Cuando se calmo de su ataque de risa se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en las caderas de Bella. Mirando por el campo, se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus amigos le estaban dando una mirada interrogativa, causando que Edward dejara caer sus manos y retrocediera un paso como si se hubiera quemado.

Frotando la parte trasera de su cuello, Edward trataba de jugar al frío mientras que por dentro estaba ardiendo por ese inocente toque. "Entonces," pregunto. "¿Había algo que querías?"

Él quería patearse a si mismo cuando vio la cara de Bella caer y ella se alejo un paso de él. Él quería disculparse por ser un cabrón, disculparse por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para contradecir a sus amigos. Más que nada, quería disculparse por actuar como si no estuviera absolutamente enamorado de la chica de ojos cafés frente a él.

Bella estaba claramente incomoda con el cambio en la actitud de Edward. Moviendo la tierra con sus Converse, nerviosamente le dio a Edward una hoja de papel blanco, sin querer encontrarse con sus ojos cuando se la dio.

"Uh, si," murmuró. "Banner nos asigno como pareja. Solo quería ver si estabas listo para irnos."

¿Banner los había asignado como pareja? Edward no había escuchado que él dijera nada. Debió haber estado muy concentrado buscando a Bella que se perdió totalmente de cuando dijeron su nombre. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a pasar el día entero con ella y no actuar como un completo imbécil?

"Bien," Edward asintió. "Solo déjame ir por mi mochila, y regresare aquí contigo."

Edward se alejo de Bella sin mirar atrás. Sabia que si veía su rostro decepcionado de nuevo diría o haría algo que lo avergonzaría a él y probablemente también a ella. Camino hacia la tienda de campaña que compartía con Jake, podía escuchar a su grupo de amigos susurrando pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

Cuando estaba más cerca los susurros pararon, y todos se volvieron para ver a Edward. Inclinándose para tomar su mochila, le echo un vistazo a Jake quien compartía una mirada divertida con Emmett.

"Bien," Edward suspiro cuando se puso de pie. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay con los susurros y las miradas?"

"Nada," Jake sacudió su cabeza. "Solo que parecías terriblemente cerca de la chica perdedora."

Edward apretó la mandíbula cuando miro a Jake. Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Bella, de pie y sola, luciendo incomoda e intentando desesperadamente no mirar a Edward o al grupo que la estaba mirando descaradamente.

Girando hacia sus amigos, Edward sintió que su sangre hervía cuando espetó, "Ella no es una perdedora."

"Whoa," Jake se rió, dándole un codazo a Emmett y levanto sus manos en defensa cuando algunos de ellos se rieron ante la mirada de rabia en el rostro de Edward. "No quiero dañarte amigo. De hecho, ella se ve un poco caliente sin esas gafas. Si no la vas a usar, ¿crees que puedas presentárnosla?"

Haciendo caso omiso de los puños apretados de Edward y de su cara que se transformaba a un brillante rojo, Jake se giro hacia el grupo y susurró, "Siempre son las más calladas," haciendo que todos rompieran en risas. Todos menos Edward.

Emmett vio que Edward avanzaba un paso amenazador hacia Jake, luciendo listo para dejar al chico riéndose en el piso. Jake, notando el cambio en el comportamiento de Edward, dejo de reír mientras hinchaba el pecho y enderezaba la espalda.

Sintiendo que necesitaba detener la situación, Emmett salto entre los dos. Juntando sus manos ruidosamente mientras veía a su grupo de amigos mirar a Edward y Edward les regresaba la mirada. "¿Por qué no terminamos con esta mierda y regresamos aquí tan pronto como podamos? Fiesta en mi tienda de campaña esta noche. Tengo licor de contrabando."

El resto de los chicos populares se separaron en aullidos y gritos de felicidad, pero Edward y Jake se quedaron en su enfrentamiento.

"Chicos," Emmett hablo lentamente. "Retrocedan un paso."

Poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Edward y Jake, los separo. "Vayan a cazar las mierdas de plantas verdes. Si comienzan algo, Banner no lo pensará antes de reprobarlos en la clase y mandarlos a casa."

Manteniendo sus ojos en Jake mientras se retiraba de la escena de la discusión Edward intento controlar su respiración antes de volver con Bella. No había querido llegar a tanto, pero solo la idea de Jake tocando a Bella hacia que su visión se volviera roja.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Bella cuando vio que Edward regresaba del grupo de sus amigos quienes todavía le mandaban miradas a la pareja.

"Si, estoy bien," Edward gruño, pasando la mano por su cabello. "Nada que no pueda manejar. Vamos a terminar con esto."

Girando, Edward se alejó dejando a Bella lanzar una mirada a Jacob Black antes de ir detrás de Edward.

Unas horas después, Edward y Bella casi habían terminado con su trabajo, caminando a través del bosque, compartiendo historias de la vida y anécdotas divertidas. Esa era una de las mejores cosas de Bella, no solo era hermosa sino que también era endemoniadamente inteligente y divertida, siempre lista para poner a Edward en su lugar. Ninguna de las niñas de Forks había podido hacer eso.

"Y así es como conseguí esta cicatriz," Edward se rió cuando levanto el brazo para mostrarle a Bella la línea blanca de su codo. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su enfrentamiento con Jake, Edward estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que se había ido su enojo solo por platicar y caminar con Bella. Habían pasado el tiempo, después de un difícil comienzo, riendo y bromeando.

"Caray," se rió Bella, inclinándose para ver más de cerca. "¿Realmente no estas bromeando sobre lo torpe que eras?"

"Me temo que no." Edward sacudió su cabeza cuando rodaba la manga de su camisa hacia abajo de nuevo. "Si hay algo ahí, tropezare. Soy una de las pocas personas que pueden caer por las escaleras tanto como tropezar."

"¿Entonces como puedes jugar baseball?" pregunto Bella mientras le dedicaba una tímida mirada.

"Realmente no lo se. Al principio solía caerme todo el tiempo, pero ahora es tan fácil como respirar. Hubo un juego, el año pasado, donde estaba corriendo y tropecé," Edward se rió. "Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la base para hacerlos creer que esa era mi intención."

Ambos se deshicieron de la risa antes de que Edward continuara, "Conseguí muchas palmadas en la espalda por ese movimiento. Si solo supieran." Se fue callando, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" Bella reflexionó con ironía. "El gran hombre del campus tiene un defecto."

Edward se detuvo y giro su cara hacia ella. "Tengo muchos defectos, Bella. No creas todo lo que escuchas. Esas personas no conocen a mi yo real."

"¿Y cual es tu yo real?" pregunto Bella, acercándose un paso a él.

Dejando caer la cabeza, Edward miro al suelo, tirando de su cabello y haciéndolo más desordenado de lo normal. "No lo se," susurró mientras levantaba sus ojos para mirarla.

"Creo que lo sabes," susurró Bella. "Creo que sólo no eres lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo."

De repente se sentía como si Bella estuviera mirando dentro de su alma, Edward se inquieto y cambio de tema.

"No estas usando tus gafas," Edward dijo mientras apuntaba a la cara de Bella como si ella no supiera que normalmente se usan en la nariz.

"Si," Bella se encogió de hombros, sentía su pecho apretarse por su cercanía. "Pensé que estarían mas seguras en casa. Compre los de contacto esta semana. Realmente debería usar los de contacto más veces pero el pensamiento de meter un dedo a mi ojo de forma voluntaria no es para mí."

Edward se acerco un paso más hasta que casi estaba tocando a Bella. "Me gustan tus gafas," él respiro su aliento hacia ella. "Pero de todas maneras luces hermosa."

"No," Bella sacudió su cabeza. "No lo hagas. No vas a hablarme solo cuando quieras. No vas a ignorarme cuando no estemos en clase, y no me vas a llamar hermosa solo por que tus 'populares' amigos no están alrededor para escuchar."

Edward estaba pasmado. Él nunca podría discutir con ella, porque tenía razón. Él tenía miedo de salir de su caja cuando sus amigos estaban allí. Bella no era una porrista o una chica popular, y para sus amigos, eso la hacia a ella insignificante. Pero ella no era insignificante. Para Edward ella lo era todo.

"Bella, yo…" trato de decir.

"No, Edward," Bella lo cortó. "Solo vayamos a encontrar el resto de las muestras, y entonces podrás regresar con tus amigos. Me gustas Edward, de verdad. Pero yo merezco a alguien que no se avergüence de que lo vean conmigo."

Alejándose, Bella trato que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos. Ella se negaba a llorar enfrente de él. Le gustaba Edward, tal vez hasta lo amaba, pero se amaba más a si misma. Hasta que él no creciera y se diera cuenta de que la opinión de sus amigos no significaba nada, ella no iba a querer nada con él.

Edward miraba a Bella alejarse. Tenía razón; se merecía algo mejor. La imagen de ella alejándose le hería más de lo que pensaba. Sin pensar en sus acciones o que iba a hacer, Edward echo a correr detrás de Bella, gritando su nombre.

Acababa de alcanzarla y de tomar su hombro cuando sus pies se fueron debajo de él al resbalarse con hojas mojadas, tirándolos a él y a Bella en una maraña de ramas.

Tirado en el piso con Bella encima de él, Edward trato de recuperar el aliento y ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Bella," se quedo sin aliento, apretando la cintura de ella con su brazo. "Me gustas Bella. No me importa lo que los demás piensen."

Ella abrió su boca para hablar cuando Edward la cortó enterrando su mano en el cabello de ella y acercando sus labios a él. Impresionada, Bella jadeó al sentir los labios de él moviéndose contra los de ella. Empujando y tirando mientras intentaba evitar que su corazón se saliera de su pecho.

Edward deslizo su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Bella, gimiendo por el sabor cereza de su brillo labial. El gemido fue el estimulo necesario que Bella necesitaba para agarrar un puñado de su cabello, acercándose más a su cara mientras su lengua luchaba por ser la que dominara.

Rodando, Edward cubrió el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo, le encantó la forma en que Bella abrió sus piernas para permitirle estar entre ellas antes de pasar la pierna derecha sobre su muslo.

Sus besos comenzaron a hacerse frenéticos y pesados cuando rodaban sobre el piso del boque lentamente hasta que ya no estaban besándose más, pero sus labios todavía se estaban tocando, compartiendo la respiración del otro.

"Bella," Edward jadeaba mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano. "Quiero-"

"Edward, hombre. ¿Estas aquí?" la voz de Emmett corto la burbuja de lujuria de Edward y Bella. Edward lanzó una mirada frenética a Bella cuando escucho los pesados pasos de Emmett cada vez más cerca. Él se congeló y no sabía que hacer, y esa fue toda la evidencia necesaria para demostrarle a Bella que no había cambiado.

Con una rabieta, Bella se puso en pie, asegurándose de clavar la rodilla en el miembro aún duro de Edward, disfrutando el gemido de dolor que salió de él cuando rodó en su costado y se ovillo en el suelo.

"Aquí estas amigo…" Emmett salió corriendo de entre los árboles unos segundos más tarde, gritando cuando vio la escena de Edward gimiendo en el suelo y una Bella gravemente enojada parada a un lado de él.

"¿Todo bien aquí?" pregunto Emmett lentamente.

Jake fue el siguiente en aparecer, su mal humor rápidamente olvidad cuando se detuvo en un lado de Emmett, sus ojos descansando en un gimiente Edward.

"Tú perro sucio, Cullen," Jake cantó agitando las cejas, mirando entre Bella y Edward.

"Jodete," Bella gruñó señalando a Jake. "Jodete," se volvió hacia Emmett, "Y más que todos, Jodete," gruño, pateando a Edward que todavía estaba a sus pies y se alejo de los tres chicos.

Edward estaba luchando para ponerse en pie y correr detrás de ella cuando Jake se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, "Amigo, ¿era una gata? Debiste haberme dicho; me hubiera encantado una pieza de ese caliente trasero."

En ese momento Edward ni siquiera se molesto en detener o decir las amenazas. Se lanzó contra Jake, tirándolo al piso y sintiendo gran placer cuando el sonido de la nariz rota de Jake se pudo oír sobre los gritos.

"Bastardo," gruñó Edward cuando lanzó otro golpe contra la cara de Jake, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que recibía a cambio. "La tocas y te mato."

Alejando a Edward, Jake le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que Edward cayera hacia atrás.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, hijo de puta," jadeo Jake, limpiando la sangre de su boca antes de escupir y de prepararse para irse contra Edward. Justo cuando aterrizó en el pecho de Edward, Emmett agarro a Jake por la capucha de la sudadera y envolvió uno de sus fornidos brazos alrededor de su cuello, alejándolo de Edward.

Jake todavía estaba peleando en el abrazo de Emmett cuando este se giro hacia Edward.

"Amigo, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" gruñó Emmett, apretando su abrazo en Jake.

Sin responder, Edward se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a donde se había ido Bella.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata mientras sus amigos reían y bromeaban. Jake y él se habían sentado en lugares separados para prevenir una futura pelea, pero eso no evito las miradas y burlas de ida y vuelta entre ellos dos.

Edward no había podido alcanzar a Bella antes de que ella llegara al campamento, y ella se aseguro por el resto del día estar siempre cerca de alguien para que Edward no pudiera encontrarla sola. Actualmente estaba sentada en un lado de uno de los padres que venían acompañándolos, negándose a mirar en la dirección de Edward.

Con un suspiro, Edward bajó los ojos de Bella y empezó a tocar notas al azar en su guitarra que estaba sobre sus rodillas. No se dio cuenta que estaba tocando la música de una canción hasta que un perfume enfermizo y una voz aún más enfermiza lo interrumpió.

"Luces totalmente caliente con golpes y una guitarra," dijo Jessica mientras se sentaba en el tronco al lado de Edward. "¿Escribiste la canción?"

"No," respondió Edward sin alejar sus ojos de sus dedos que jugaban con las cuerdas. "Es una canción de John Denver."

"¿De verdad? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es famoso o algo así?" Jessica ronroneó mientras pasaba una uña brillantemente pintada hacia abajo por los botones de la camisa de Edward.

No queriendo animarla, Edward se alejo y agarro su mano antes de empujarla lejos de él. "Si, Jessica, es famoso." Sin querer hacer nada más con Jessica y queriendo hacer todo con la castaña frente a él, Edward se levanto del tronco y se dirigió hacia Bella.

Bella, que había estado viendo a escondidas a Edward y Jessica a través del claro, de repente se sintió asustada cuando vio a Edward caminar hacia ella. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando él se detuvo en un lado del fuego en lugar de seguir caminando hacia ella.

Tratando de mostrar que no estaba interesada en lo que ese imbécil, Cullen, estaba haciendo de repente Bella encontró que sus Converse eran muy interesantes. Eso fue, hasta que las dulces notas de una guitarra llenaron el cielo nocturno y Edward comenzó a cantar.

_Tú llenas mis sentidos como una noche en el bosque_

_Como las montañas en primavera, como un paseo bajo la lluvia_

_Como una tormenta en el desierto, como un soñoliento océano azul_

_Tú llenas mis sentidos, ven y lléname otra vez_

La cabeza de Bella se levanto y el aliento se quedo en su garganta al ver lo que tenía frente a ella. Edward estaba de pie en toda su masculina gloria, el rostro golpeado y una cortada en la ceja con la cuerda de si guitarra sobre su cuello. Su cabello estaba en su usual desorden que se iluminaba por el resplandor del fuego del campamento, cantando con su corazón y sus ojos en los de Bella.

Todo el campamento se había quedado mirando a Edward cantar, y por primera vez en su vida, a Edward no le importo. En ese momento solo le preocupaba la opinión de una sola persona.

_Ven y déjame amarte, deja que te de mi vida_

_Déjame ahogarme en tu sonrisa, déjame morir en tus brazos_

_Déjame descansar a tu lado, déjame estar siempre contigo_

_Ven, déjame amarte, ven y ámame otra vez_

Mientras continuaba cantando, Edward avanzó lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos con los de Bella en todo momento, se detuvo frente a ella y poco a poco se dejo caer de rodillas hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Cuando el sonido de las últimas notas se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, y lo único que quedaba era el crepitar del fuego, Edward susurró, "Lo siento."

Lenta, lentamente, se inclino hacia adelante y deposito un beso en la frente de Bella antes de susurrar una vez más, "Lo siento" en su piel.

"Edward," Bella susurró mientras escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. "La gente puede verte. Todos están mirándonos." Y estaba segura de eso. Bella se asomó por encima del hombro de Edward para ver que todos los demás observaban la escena con la boca abierta.

Tirando de Bella hacia atrás, Edward le dedico una sonrisa torcida cuando le susurro, "Déjalos. Estoy cansado de alejarme de ti."

"Entonces no lo hagas," Bella sonrió cuando tomo la cara de Edward y unió sus labios con los de él, ignorando los jadeos indignados de Paris y Nicole.

…

"Realmente lo siento nena, pero no hay forma de que pueda estar ahí. Tengo un examen el viernes y práctica el sábado en la mañana."

"Lo se," Bella suspiro, estaba jugando con un hilo suelto alrededor de su dedo. "Es solo que realmente te quería ver."

Estaba tratando de no sonar como una niña petulante, pero apenas se veían el uno al otro y ahora gracias a un asqueroso profesor y una práctica de baseball, ella no podría ver a Edward el día de San Valentín.

Escucho que Edward suspiraba por el auricular. "No lo hagas," gimió. "No pretendas que estas bien cuando no lo estas. Es una situación de mierda. Estaría ahí si pudiera, sabes que lo haría. Te prometo que voy a ir el próximo fin de semana, una vez que deje atrás este examen."

"Si." Bella se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Te extraño, eso es todo."

"Y yo te extraño a ti," replico Edward. "¿Sabes que?" preguntó en una voz más optimista.

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo."

Bella casi pudo ver la sonrisa torcida que debería estar en su rostro ahora. Por muy triste que se sintiera, no pudo detener la risa que se le escapo. "También te amo, gran tonto."

"Eso esta mejor. Una chica linda como tú no deberían estar triste. Nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana. Lo prometo."

Continuaron hablando por otra hora, llenándose de las cosas que cada uno se estaba perdiendo de la vida del otro. A veces, el estar separados y tener que manejar la mitad del día pare verse era una tortura, pero se las habían arreglado para que su relación funcionara. No había día que se quedaran sin su llamada nocturna o correos electrónicos al azar, historias divertidas, y fotos que se mandaban a lo largo del día.

La línea se quedo en silencio entre los dos, y el buen estado de ánimo de Bella se desvaneció al saber lo que vendría.

"Nena," Edward suspiró.

"Lo se," Bella susurró. "Llámame cuando salgas de tu examen, y déjame saber como te fue."

"Lo haré, nena. Te llamaré mañana. Te amo."

"También te amo," murmuró Bella antes de colgar el teléfono, queriendo terminar la conversación antes de que Edward se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando de nuevo. No era su culpa el no poder ir para el día de San Valentín, y si ella lloraba solo haría que él se sintiera culpable.

Rodando sobre su costado, Bella puso el teléfono en la mesita de noche y tomo la foto donde estaban juntos que siempre estaba a lado de su cama sin importar donde durmiera. A lo largo de los dos años que habían estado juntos se habían tomado muchas fotografías, pero esta era su favorita, era de su primer fin de semana juntos en el campamento de biología.

Pasando sus dedos por el cristal del cuadro, susurró un 'buenas noches' cuando puso la foto en un lado de su celular. Cerrando los ojos trato de detener las lágrimas y espero que el sueño la llamara.

Bella estaba en un confuso lugar, el lugar entre el sueño y la conciencia, cuando escucho el sonido de su celular. Atontada busco el teléfono y deslizo sus dedos por la pantalla táctil para desbloquearlo. En ella había una foto de Edward frente al espejo de su baño usando solo unos boxers, sosteniendo un corazón de papel. Su mensaje era corto y dulce y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Bella lo amaba.

_Son las 12:01 a.m. Feliz San Valentín._

_Todo lo que tengo es este corazón de papel por que el verdadero lo deje contigo._

_Te amo, nana._

La siguiente noche Bella estaba sentada en su cama, vistiendo una pantalonera y comiendo un bote de helado mientras su compañera de cuarto se vestía para su cita.

"¿Estas segura de que luce bien?" preguntó Victoria por décima vez en algunos minutos, se giro hacia el espejo buscando por defectos inexistentes.

"Si, Victoria," Bella suspiró. "Te ves caliente, varios grados de deseable, y James no sabrá que lo golpeo cuando te vea."

Saltando en sus altos tacones Victoria aplaudió emocionadamente con sus manos antes de irse sobre Bella y plantar un gran, húmedo y ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

"Gracias, Bella," casi gritó. "Tengo que irme. Él me va a recoger afuera, cerca de… ahora." Victoria se apresuro cuando miró su reloj.

Sola una vez más, Bella se sentó a ver su maratón de Hell's Kitchen y trato de no preocuparse por el hecho de que Edward no la había llamado. Había recibido un mensaje a las ocho de la mañana diciendo que estaba a punto de comenzar su examen pero ya no se había enterado de nada más. Todas sus llamadas se habían ido al buzón de voz y siendo ahora las nueve de la noche Bella comenzaba a preocuparse.

Bella ni siquiera termino de ver un episodio completo de Gordon Ramsey antes de caer en un sueño inducido por el azúcar, se desplomo a través de su cama en un ángulo incómodo. Se despertó casi una hora después con un dolor en su cuello y su celular sonando, estaba vibrando sobre la mesa.

"Hola," Bella respondió atontada cuando alejaba el sueño de sus ojos y luchaba por sentarse contra la cabecera. Una mirada lagañosa a su reloj marcaba que eran las 10:36.

_Tú llenas mis sentidos como una noche en el bosque_

_Como las montañas en primavera, como un paseo bajo la lluvia_

De repente Bella se despertó por el sonido de una suave voz cantando al otro lado de la línea.

"Edward." Se quedó sin aliento cuando presiono el botón para encender la lámpara.

_Como una tormenta en el desierto, como un soñoliento océano azul_

_Tú llenas mis sentidos, ven y lléname otra vez_

Edward dejó de cantar, pero la guitarra nunca dejo de emitir esa canción tan familiar. Cerrando sus ojos, Bella se echo hacia atrás con la intención de disfrutar el sonido de su canción. No lo disfruto por mucho tiempo más por que a través del teléfono escucho a alguien gritar.

"Oye compañero, calla esa mierda. Algunos estamos tratando de dormir."

La música paro abruptamente y la voz de Edward sonó por el auricular, "Nena, creo que deberías abrir la puerta antes de que la policía venga por mí."

_¿La puerta? _Le tomo todo un segundo a Bella comprender que Edward estaba afuera de su habitación. En su prisa por verlo se puso en pie enredándose con las sábanas de la cama y cayó al duro suelo. Pero eso no la detuvo de patear para quedar libre y levantarse, antes de quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta.

Ahí, del otro lado, estaba un Edward de aspecto cansado y agotado, sosteniendo sin fuerzas su guitarra a su lado. Tan pronto como sus ojos llegaron a Bella, una deslumbrante sonrisa cubrió sus rasgos.

"Feliz San…" comenzó a decir pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Bella cruzo la distancia entre ellos y se arrojo contra él, haciendo que soltará su guitarra y tropezara contra la pared. Sus labios se encontraron en un ritmo casi febril cuando Edward agarro el trasero de Bella, continuando con su excursión hacia arriba, sonriendo contra su boca por el grito y las risas que salieron de ella.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" preguntó Bella entre besos.

"Maneje todo el día."

Caminando con un propósito, Edward cruzo el umbral de la habitación de Bella. Pateo la puerta para que se cerrara detrás de él cuando Bella se alejó, y jadeaba contra su cuello. "Tu guitarra."

"Déjala," gruñó mientras se acercaba y perdió la cordura mientras chupaba el labio superior de Bella, disfrutando del sabor de su brilla labial y algo de la dulzura persistente de su piel. Caminando a ciegas, Edward arrastro los pies hacia adelante mientras sostenía a Bella. Una vez que sus rodillas golpearon el colchón de su cama la arrojó sobre el, amaba la manera en que su cabello se desplegaba alrededor de su cabeza y el color se abría paso a través de sus mejillas.

Él le sonrió a ella mientras lentamente deslizaban la pantalonera por sus piernas, dejándola sólo con una blusa de hombros y unas bragas de algodón de color blanco. Sin quitar sus ojos de ella, Edward comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de sus vaqueros, disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Bella se deslizaban a sus dedos que estaban trabajando en soltar el botón de los vaqueros.

Viendo como los vaqueros de Edward se deslizaban cada vez más abajo cuando cada botón estuvo suelto, Bella preguntó sin aliento, "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No es que no este feliz, pero ¿Qué hay de tu examen?"

"Me fui después del examen y maneje todo el día para verte." Contesto Edward, pateando lejos sus vaqueros y busco detrás de su cabeza para tomar su camiseta y sacarla por la cabeza. "Me voy mañana en la mañana, pero tenía que verte."

Dejando caer la camisa se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y se arrastro sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, usando su dedo trazo el rubor de sus mejillas hasta el valle de sus pechos.

"Feliz San Valentín, hermosa." Susurró Edward antes de acercarse a su casa, su amor, su corazón, su Bella. "Te amo."

…

Bella solo podía recordar sentirse nerviosa una vez en su vida – el primer día que conoció a Edward y se armo de valor para presentarse, solo para ser ignorada.

"Calma esa inquietud. Estarás bien." Edward le sonrió, tomando las manos de ella en las suyas.

"Dilo por ti," Bella se burlo mientras bailaban con ansiedad de un pie a otro a la espera de que todo comenzara. "Todos estarán mirándome," susurró en su pecho, pasando la mirada por la puerta de la sala llena de gente.

Edward no pudo detener su risa mientras la abrazaba. "Eso se supone, chica tonta. Ya has hecho la parte difícil; solo quédate conmigo y estarás bien."

Inclinándose, le robo un beso cuando la música comenzó, "No te dejare caer."

Se podía escuchar al DJ desde el vestíbulo, su voz sonaba por el micrófono. _"Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles al Señor y la Señora Cullen."_

"Nos llaman, corazón. ¿Puedo tener este baile?" Edward se inclino dramáticamente haciendo que Bella rodara los ojos y si riera.

La pareja entro a la habitación mientras las notas de John Denver sonaban por las bocinas cuando su familia y amigos aplaudieron. Llevando a su nueva esposa al centro de la pista, Edward acerco a Bella hacia él y tomo sus pequeñas manos. A través de los años habían bailado muchas veces 'su canción', pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacían como marido y mujer.

"¿Te he mencionado lo hermosa que luces hoy?" susurró Edward en el cabello de Bella mientras se movían por la pista de baile.

"Una o dos veces," Bella sonrió desde su pecho. "¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?" le preguntó.

"Una o dos veces," Edward se rió entre dientes.

Cerrando los ojos y descansando sobre la cabeza de Bella, Edward dejó de escuchar todo lo demás. No había invitados, no DJ; solo era él y su nueva esposa. Suavemente comenzó a cantar junto con la familiar canción.

_Ven y déjame amarte, deja que te de mi vida_

_Déjame ahogarme en tu sonrisa, déjame morir en tus brazos_

_Déjame descansar a tu lado, déjame estar siempre contigo_

_Ven, déjame amarte, ven y ámame otra vez_

Cuando la canción terminó más parejas se les unieron en la pista de baile, Bella se alejo de Edward y le sonrió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Te amo, Edward," susurró cuando se puso de puntillas para besar ligeramente la esquina de su boca.

"Casi tanto como yo te amo a ti," Edward le sonrió antes de agarrar a Bella por la cintura, deleitándose con los chillidos y risas cuando le dio vueltas.

…

Edward podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse, el sueño estaba cerca de llegar a él, sin embargo todavía no quería irse a la cama. La habitación casi oscura, excepto por el ligero resplandor de la luz de noche que estaba en la esquina.

Estaba sentado viendo la figura dormir en la cama, se sentía como si su corazón pudiera reventar de amor y felicidad.

Rasgueando la guitarra que estaba en sus rodillas, Edward comenzó a tocar la canción que llevaba cargando en su corazón durante los pasados diez años. En silencio empezó a tararear las notas que flotaban en el aire nocturno, tenía miedo de que si cantaba despertaría a la bella durmiente que estaba frente a él.

Escucho la puerta crujir y vio la luz filtrarse desde el pasillo pero no dejo de tocar Annie's Song cuando escucho los suaves pasos a través de la alfombra del piso. Su pequeña figura llego a enfrente de él y Edward dejo de tocar, moviendo la guitarra para que ella se pudiera sentar en su regazo.

Besando ligeramente sus labios, Bella se alejo y descanso su frente en la de Edward.

"Creo que ahora esta durmiendo; regresa a la cama." Susurró contra los labios de su esposo.

"En un minuto," Edward susurró de vuelta. "Ve a dormir, debes estar exhausta."

"Bien, papá oso," Bella cedió, levantándose del regazo de Edward y besando su frente. "Espero que estés a mi lado en quince minutos, o regresaré por ti."

Edward sostuvo la mano de Bella tanto como pudo hasta que sus dedos se separaron cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

Cuando ella caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como lentamente las cuerdas de la guitarra sonaban de nuevo, tocando una canción que significaba mucho para ellos. Sus dedos pasaron ligeramente a través de la pared mientras tocaba todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida juntos, captados por la cámara y descansando donde todos pudieran verlos.

Abriendo la última puerta, en silencio Bella asomó la cabeza por la habitación con temáticas de baseball, feliz de ver que el llanto de su nueva hermana no había despertado a Seth, de tres años de edad.

De puntillas entro en la habitación, Bella reordeno gentilmente la cobija sobre sus pequeños hombros y deposito un beso en su mejilla cuando alejo el cabello color cobrizo de su rostro. Se inclino y tomo el guante de baseball que Edward le había comprado y lo puso en la mesita de noche en un lado de sus gafas. Cuando Edward llego a casa con el guante hace una semana, él se había emocionado y ahora dormía con el todos los días.

Cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación, continuó hacia el dormitorio principal, lista para acostarse en su cama y esperar que su esposo se uniera a ella. Bella sabía que en quince minutos tendría que regresar al cuarto de la bebé y sacar a Edward, pero por ahora ella estaba contenta de dejar que le diera una serenta a su hija.


End file.
